joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
Junar, Audrey
Service Record * 2418 - present: Assigned as Commanding Officer of Olympus Station. * 2415-2417: Captain of USS Tethys * 2409: Security Officer, USS Chalmers * 2401: Security Officer aboard Starbase 39 Sierra Awards/Commendations: * Purple Heart x2 * Bronze Star * Silver Star Biography Audrey Junar was born on April 23, 2379 to Tory and Venessa Junar on Lunar One colony; she is the oldest of 3 chidren. By the time Audrey was around the age of 4, their family moved to Earth where Audrey's mother took up teaching and her father worked at a plant that replicated parts for home construction. After Audrey graduated high school in 2397, many of her classmates enrolled in Starfleet Academy wanting to see what was beyond; seeing that Audrey was a "Lunar Schooner", she joined them and enrolled as well. Throughout her academy career, she did quite well academically as well as being proficient in her tactical courses. Towards the end of her first year and it was time to choose a major, Audrey chose Xenolinguistics as she encountered many different alien races that are on or near Earth and their languages fascinated her in a way. As she got closer to graduating, she took some side courses that would help her combat skills such as how to work as part of a squad as well as leading a fire team. Audrey graduated the academy in 2401 as an Ensign and her first assignment was supplanting security as well as aiding staff on Starbase 39 Sierra under Admiral T'Nae. When the war between the Klingons and the Federation broke out in 2409, Audrey was assigned as security officer aboard the USS Chalmers, a Saber Class Frigate. During her assignment aboard the Chalmers, ''she was promoted to Lieutenant and served as relief tactical officer on the bridge. Over the next 3 years, she continued to serve as security officer on board and managed to lead ship security under the ''Chalmers Chief Tactical Officer. Audrey was wounded when a skirmish broke out between the Chalmers and a Klingon vessel receiving multiple disruptor burns as well as stab wounds; the Chalmers ''was boarded but Audrey helped in repelling the Klingon boarding parties. While she was on the ''Chalmers, Audrey showed interest in the command track, so she worked hard and learned all she could about leadership from her commanding officers. As the war dragged on and Starfleet lost many fine men and women, the Chalmers was recalled to Earth when the Undine decided to attack. Earth Spacedock suffered heavy damage and Admiral Jorel Quinn ordered a full evacuation of all personnel. Audrey was deployed to ESD to assist in the evacuation. She led a team to fend off the Undine while the base command staff was evacuated. The Undine were relentless, and she lost a majority of her team in the fight; she did all she could to prevent losing them despite the push by the Undine. She was wounded again during the engagement and after the successful evacuation of ESD and defense of the Klingon home world, Starfleet recognized the efforts of the Chalmers and her crew. Having proven herself in combat and the ability to lead, Starfleet promoted Audrey to Lieutenant Commander and was transferred to ESD to provide security for the rebuild and return of command personnel. By 2415, Audrey grew weary of combat as Starfleet kept getting involved in one major engagement after the next. After the completion of ESD after the Undine attack, Audrey approached command and submitted her resignation stating that she wished to pursue other avenues to expand her knowledge. Her resignation from Starfleet was accepted and she went on to look for other avenues of employment as well as non-combat oriented careers. After many months of searching, she read about a small startup company in the Delta Quadrant. Knowing that the Delta Quadrant was pretty much unexplored except for what was charted by '' USS Voyager,'' Audrey decided to give it a try. She booked transport to their headquarters in the Trekia system and spoke with their leader, a former crew member of Voyager. Once she heard what they had to offer, she decided to join up. After the initial interviews, she was hired by the Athenian Phalanx Corporation. and was given the rank of Captain and command of a starship, '' the ''USS Tethys. While in the Delta Quadrant, she commanded the Tethys in numerous encounters with the Vaadwaur as part of APC's Assault Division commanded by then Rear Admiral Jackson Hayes. In the final confrontation with the Vaadwaur, they were assisted by the aliens known as the Na'kuhl. They provided the Vaadwaur splinter cells with the technology needed to be a major power in the quadrant. Backing up Alliance forces in the area, APC's Assault Division managed to repel a major Vaadwaur assault; both sides suffered heavy losses but emerged victorious. The Tethys was destroyed in the battle, but Audrey and most of her crew managed to escape and were rescued by allied forces. Having returned to Olympus, Audrey awaited her next assignment. By 2417, Admiral Vorik, CEO and Fleet Admiral of APC announced his retirement. He was given an elaborate sendoff which included and Altrian Honor Guard escort from Olympus to the Altrian home world where he will spend most of his days with his long time friend, Her Majesty Kimberly Anne Possible-Cynclair Li Elysium. After his departure, the company went through a transition period, the company was briefly ran by a Council of the local powers that held shares in the company. Finally, several months later, the Council was dissolved, and the company was bought out by its employees with Admiral Hayes holding the most shares as its senior-most remaining commander. By the end of 2417, APC was entirely owned and operated by its employees and Admiral Hayes was named the new Fleet Admiral and CEO of the company. With Admiral Hayes as the new CEO and Fleet Admiral, there came many changes. Seeing as there was no official commander for Olympus, Audrey was given command of the station and 3rd in command of APC's forces. In her new role as station commander, she can now negotiate contracts on behalf of the company if Admiral Hayes is not present. As Olympus's new commander, Audrey has been given lots of responsibilities, but with her skills, she is up to the task. By early 2419, with the passage of the '' Paramilitary Repatriation Act '' by the Alliance, all APC personnel were granted full reinstatement to Starfleet or their appropriate military within the Alliance. When this act was passed, Audrey retained her rank and command of Olympus to which she commands to this day as part of a new Alliance Task Force, Joint Task Force Bellerophon.